The use of stereoscopic displays as a preferred display option is prevalent in many different industries. With the advent of 3D (three-dimensional) displays, smart phones, and tablets, the demand for 3D streaming has dramatically increased.
Compared to 2D (two-dimensional) video, the bandwidth requirements for 3D video are usually doubled since video is typically transmitted for two channels (a channel for the left eye and a channel for the right eye), as opposed to just a single channel. When 3D video is streamed, the use of both a stream for the left eye and a stream for the right eye allows for the viewing of stereoscopic video. Thus, the transmission of 3D video results in an increased bandwidth requirement compared to that of 2D video.
However, when the video data rate of the stereoscopic 3D video exceeds the available transmission bandwidth, the resulting signal quality is affected. Thus, there is a need to overcome these deficiencies.